


[podfic of] My Brother's Keeper

by duckgirlie



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dysfunctional Family, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckgirlie/pseuds/duckgirlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of My Brother's Keeper by Closer</p>
<p>Author summary: "Donna and Harvey have been looking out for each other since they were kids. It's what family is supposed to do, after all."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic of] My Brother's Keeper

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Brother's Keeper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/300812) by [Closer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closer/pseuds/Closer). 
  * Inspired by [My Brother's Keeper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/300812) by [Closer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closer/pseuds/Closer). 



 

Recording of 'My Brother's Keeper' by Closer

recorded for podbang 2012

cover art by in_the_bottle

 

download links (right-click, save as)

[mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/022013021005.zip) | [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/022013021006.zip)


End file.
